TAiNTED BLOSSOM
by S A S O R i S . D O l l
Summary: [ summary inside! ] [ couples: itaxsakuxnaru, sakuxdei, shikaxinoxtema, kibaxhinaxgaa, and others to come ]


Hi, and welcome to my very first fanfic.

I hope you'll all enjoy. :

**Summary: **Sakura Haruno is a bright, cheery, fiery-tempered kunoichi medic. She's led a normal medic-nin life, working at the hospital, doing jounin missions, and is the future Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto's best friend. Life couldn't get any better for Konoha's Cherry Blossom. But when a mission goes wrong and she suddenly ends up being tied up with Akatsuki, what's a girl to do when you end up in love with your formal lover's brother, but you think you love your best friend? All Hell shall ensue.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Inner Sakura//Inner Demons"**

_'Flashbacks'_

**CHAPTER one;; ** Get out of my head!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dark out in Konohagakure, early in the morning. Around the border, two figures were walking around the walls. A girl and a boy, they were both at the age of around seventeen or eighteen.

The girl's hair was unnatural, pink like the cherry blossom petals. Her eyes were as soft and beautiful as emeralds. She wore a red top, covering a tight black undershirt. She wore a skirt that fell to just a little bit above her knees; with slits going up the sides that shown black shorts that was a little bit longer than her skirt. On her right leg, a small bag held medical supplies. And on her back, a bag about the same size held several shuriken and kunai knives. And finally, she had two black boots for shoes, instead of your normal shinobi sandals.

The boy had spiky blond hair, with hair spiking down his face. He had cerulean eyes as strong yet gentle as the ocean. The boy was starting to look like the Fourth Hokage, which most people weren't too keen about. He had a black and orange jacket, with swirls on each shoulder for his namesake. Also, he had black and orange pants to match his jacket. He wore your normal ninja shoes. His perfect white smile was shown, laughing with his pink haired friend.

They were both talking about past missions and past events to reminisce about. It was fun to talk about their Genin days, but they also had a… "dilemma" with their pre-teenage days. An avenger. A friend. A teammate. Uchiha Sasuke.

"I wonder…" the girl said with a sad tone hidden in her voice.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?" her blonde haired friend said, looking to her with his calm blue eyes.

"Do you think he's thinking about us? You know, maybe thinking about coming back?" she said, eyes downcast.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. I bet he kicked his brother's ass years ago, and just going to come back strong for us. Then it'll be like nothing ever happened, and everything'll be normal again." He said, encouraging his friend. 'She needs all the support she can get... that teme better come back.' He thought; confidence in his mind. He made his hand into a fist, angry that he couldn't do anything for her friend.

**"Ugghh… You're still keeping a promise to that girl? You know the Uchiha kid is most likely dead by now, so why keep it still after two or three years? It's pointless, brat."** The nine-tailed fox said from his cage. 'You're so negative. I don't care how long it's been since we've seen Sasuke – but I'm finding him, and bringing him back to Sakura-chan. I made a promise to her, and a promise is a promise.' He replied, with a tone of anger in his thought. The Kyuubi grinned, and chuckled. **"I see, so you're in lov****e with this medic girl, are you now? I see why, she's quite the catch, a fine ****mate to hold my cubs****…" **he said, grin growing larger. 'HEY! Don't you dare talk about Sakura-chan like that, stupid fox!' he said, anger clearly present. **"Tch. As you wish, but still, she's a strong kunoichi, possibly strong enough..." **the Kyuubi rambled on. Naruto tuned him out on his cub-making, thankfully. He didn't need a lesson from the animal planet.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? You there?" Sakura asked, looking to Naruto with her big emerald eyes. He shook out of his conversation with the nine-tailed fox, and flashed her one of his sheepish grins from when they were twelve. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I spaced out again, I guess. What is it?" he said, cerulean eyes looking to her. He was forcing the blush that was trying to force itself onto his cheeks when she added the "-kun" suffix to his name. "We're at the gates, Naruto-kun. It's time to get going to the hospital for me, I have a feeling it could be a busy day today. If I finish early, wanna meet up at Ichiraku later?" she asked. "Heh, sure, Sakura-chan, I'll see you there!" he said, going off towards Hokage tower. He had scouting duty 'till around the time she got out of the hospital, so the day would go well. She headed off to the hospital, ready to prepare for the torture for the day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was sunset when Sakura was able to leave, and she was almost chakra depleted. Today was a rough day, and she had barely made it to Ichiraku without passing out. Once she saw Naruto, she sighed in relief and entered the bar.

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. I'm worn out from today, the hospital was crazy." She said, sitting on the stool next to her friend. "Ah, its ok, Sakura-chan. You look pretty wiped... you just want to go lay down at your apartment?" he asked, slight worry in his tone. "Nah, I should be a bit better after I eat something. Then I think I'll hit the hay." She said with a yawn. "Well, ok, but I'm walking you home. You look like you'll pass out of exhaustion or something." He said. As he ordered the bowls of ramen for them, about five minutes later two hot steaming bowls of ramen were set in front of the two. Naruto quickly devoured his bowl, and Sakura shortly after.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Man, what are they doing to her in that damned hospital?' Naruto thought, his old teammate on his back. She was on the verge of passing out, after eating a lot of the ramen with Naruto. She couldn't stop her eyes from drooping, and then she slowly fell asleep. "Gomen ne, Naruto-kun... but... too... tired…" she said, dozing off before she entered the realm of dreams. He just smiled as he looked to her peaceful face, and continued to trek onto her apartment. 'It's alright, Sakura-chan, It's alright.' He thought. Seriously, though, since when has she been apologizing to him so much? She's reminding him of Hinata, of a certain way. He just shook his head and focused on to his target: Sakura-chan's apartment.

Once he reached there, he looked around for a spare key. He tried to check under the welcome mat, but it wasn't there. 'Damn it, where'd she put that spare key?' he thought, trying to think. He thought that he felt Sakura twitch, and saw her eyelids moving around. It looked like she was In a dream, so he didn't bother her. He just hopped to the roof and jumped from roof to roof 'till he reached his home, and figured he'd keep her there until she woke up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Sakura looked around the environment __and_ _it was complete darkness. She fumbled around, and tried to find something to lean on. It was nothing but a black void, oblivion, but she saw a figure ahead. His skin gleamed an ivory color, and he had midnight black spiky hair. On his back was the Uchiha clan symbol, adorned on a blue t-shirt with the collar __sprung up around his neck. His white shorts went to his knees, and then he wore your typical ninja shoes. He seemed so close, yet he was far away from her, back turned and walking away from her. "Sasuke...kun." she said, name forming on her lips. She made her way towards the boy, but he kept getting away from her. "Sasuke-kun…" she said louder, hoping for him to turn around. "Sasuke-kun..." she said louder. "Sasuke-kun!" she called. Finally, the figure turned around. She was going to cry in joy__ yet she stopped clean in her tracks and gasped in horror. "I don't think so, Sakura-chan. He's mine now__..."__ A sickening voice said in a twisted, snake like voice. Her tears formed up in the corner of her eyes, and she screamed in horror. It wasn't her Sasuke-kun, but Orochimaru as Sasuke-kun._

_She ran in panic and terror away from __what was her formal crush, and couldn't see where she was going from her tears. She stumbled and fell down, not getting up. Why'd she have to let him go? Now, Sasuke was probably dead. Orochimaru took his body, and now he was dead. She continued to weep, wanting to awake from the nightmare. She couldn't sleep, though. She saw two feet in front of her, and what reminded her of someone... _

_"Get up, kunoichi." A cold, monotone voice said to her. She wiped her eyes off, and looked up to whoever the voice belonged to. There, a pair of crimson eyes stared down to her, and those eyes belonged to none other than Uchiha Itachi. The man who caused all this to happen to her, to happen to Sasuke. "Why…" she murmured, new tears streaming down her face. Tears of anger. She clenched her fist, and wanted to attack him. It wouldn't happen, though, considering he was an S-class criminal of the Akatsuki, and she was a simple medic-nin. When his order wasn't fulfilled, he took her by the neck like a rag doll and whispered into her ear like Sasuke with his first battle against him. _

_"We want Naruto-kun."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, please, wake up, Sakura-chan!" she heard Naruto's voice say, a tear falling to her cheek. She opened her eyes, and looked to Naruto. "Naruto, what is it?" she asked, oblivious to what was happening. "Sakura-chan, you scared me half to death! You must've had a bad dream; you were crying and calling "Sasuke-kun". Are you still… are you still thinking about him, Sakura-chan?" he asked, his cerulean eyes flooding with worry.

"I… I'm not sure. I just think I had a bad dream, that's all. Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. I don't want you to worry…" she said, emerald eyes dulled, but filled with regret. She gave him a hug, and it lasted for a good amount of time before she broke off of it. "So, what's for breakfast?" she said, trying to lighten the mood. "Umm... Sakura-chan, its 3:30 in the morning. You woke me up…" he said, smiling crookedly. "Eh heh heh... gomen ne, Naruto-kun…" Sakura said with the same expression as him. "Well, I don't want you having anymore nightmares, so let's just go make some ramen." Naruto said, marching downstairs. Sakura was about to follow, but she felt like... she was being watched. She looked out the window, and for a split second, she thought she saw two Sharingan eyes peering down to the window. She dismissed it, and sighed looking out the window with a glare.

"You're not taking Naruto-kun too, Akatsuki." She said with a growl. Once she heard her blonde haired friend call for her, she dismissed her anger and ran downstairs.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, do you like it? I hope it's not too too bad, at least.

Reviews would be very nice, along with some good criticism, good or bad.

Though some compliments would be nice. x3

Chapter two is coming soon:3


End file.
